Memorie ritrovate
by HeatherShun
Summary: In origine doveva essere l'epilogo di Memorie perdute ma poi è diventata una storia a sé Potreste trovarla in giro con un altro titolo ma non preoccupatevi, sono sempre io a pubblicarla


LUNGO UN VIALE INTRISO DEL PROFUMO DEI CRISANTEMI

Durante quella sera di autunno inoltrato, una falce di luna appena sorta sulla distesa cinerea del cielo che si apprestava a colorarsi di tenebra, ammiccava empaticamente verso una solitaria coppia di fanciulli stretti l'uno all'altro, le mani intrecciate, i volti tesi e stanchi, volti di bambini resi adulti prima del tempo da una vita tutt'altro che generosa. Eppure erano sereni, per una volta almeno, mentre tornavano da un'esperienza intrisa di quella positività che non erano mai stati avvezzi a conoscere nel corso della loro travagliata esistenza.

I due ragazzi passeggiavano lentamente, come se volessero assaporare ogni singolo passo e ogni alito gentile della brezza leggera che accarezzava appena le loro capigliature bizzarramente folte.

Il più grande di quella singolare ed insolita coppia non aveva più di sedici anni ma la possente struttura fisica avrebbe ingannato ad un primo sguardo, benché il viso ancora imberbe e naturalmente liscio, insieme a qualcosa di infantile nei tratti, nonostante la precoce durezza di fondo, lasciavano pochi dubbi sulla sua effettiva età.

Il più piccolo aveva da poco compiuto i quattordici, anche se il suo sguardo di smeraldo recava in sé, nonostante l'immacolata innocenza di angelo dalle eterne fattezze di bimbo, una anomala, millenaria saggezza.

Era alquanto curioso il loro atteggiamento, non era certo un evento comune osservare due ragazzi di sesso maschile passeggiare mano nella mano, assorti l'uno nell'altro come due innamorati; ancora più curiosa sarebbe apparsa la situazione se coloro che occasionalmente, come muti fantasmi nell'imbrunire di Tokyo, incrociavano il loro cammino, avessero scoperto che i fanciulli erano fratelli, nati da stessa madre e da stesso padre, benché non fosse il genitore naturale l'uomo che, da piccoli, nell'unico periodo della loro esistenza in cui erano stati membri di un ambito familiare in piena regola, avevano potuto chiamare, con gioia, "papà".

Nessuno dei due parlava, sorridevano soltanto, di quel sorriso che nulla ha a che vedere con la felicità comunemente intesa, ma pregno di emozioni contrastanti, spesso in lotta le une contro le altre, un sorriso non privo di tristezza, di malinconica, struggente nostalgia affrontata però, dopo tanto tormento, con quel barlume di serenità a lungo cercato e sempre sfuggente un po' più lontano ogni volta che, tendendo le proprie mani, sembravano sul punto di afferrarlo.

Così sorridevano e, a tratti, si lambivano l'un l'altro con sguardi, essenza stessa del reciproco affetto, occhiate furtive nelle quali entrambi racchiudevano tutto ciò che li legava e che unicamente loro potevano comprendere fino in fondo. Avevano condiviso esperienze che nessuna coppia di fratelli si sarebbe mai sognata di poter attraversare indenne, si erano amati di un amore unico e completo fin dalla nascita del più piccolo ed erano stati strappati, solo pochi anni dopo, l'uno dalle braccia dell'altro per venire gettati come schiavi ancora inconsapevoli di una causa più grande di loro, nelle grinfie di una morte prematura alla quale solo il fato, per una volta misericordioso, li aveva sottratti; si erano ritrovati, alla fine di sei lunghi, angoscianti, terribili anni, nemici, entrambi con il cuore diversamente spezzato, per poi stringersi ancora in quell'abbraccio che non aveva pari nell'intero universo, un abbraccio che nuovamente la morte cercò di sciogliere e distruggere per sempre: il fratello maggiore aveva quasi ucciso, in nome di Giustizia, la sua stella, autoimmolatasi quale vittima volontaria per la salvezza del mondo.

Erano risaliti, letteralmente, dall'inferno e si erano immersi l'uno nell'esistenza dell'altro, in un reciproco sentimento che nessuna parola o frase d'amore abusata avrebbe potuto esprimere o spiegare, perché l'amore stesso da tale unione era travalicato, era assorbito in qualcosa di ancor più profondo, stabile, eterno.

Il più piccolo, mentre con una manina fine si aggrappava a quella tanto più grande e protettiva del fratello, nell'altra mano recava un coniglietto di pezza, vecchio e logoro eppur visibilmente colmato dall'affetto di quel fanciullo, che se lo stringeva al petto come prezioso tesoro ritrovato e strappato alle impietose sabbie del tempo.

Intorno, crisantemi fucsia e bianchi corteggiavano il loro cammino dai due lati del viale, quasi sembrava volessero avvolgerli e rinchiuderli, come per proteggerli da occhi indiscreti che mai li avrebbero compresi; in alto, il plumbeo tappeto di un cielo tendente alla notte, le stelle che cominciavano, una ad una, a spuntare, da sempre amiche antiche e segrete del loro spirito nobile e la luna, desiderosa di unirsi, festosa, al loro abbraccio d'amore.

E ad un certo punto, il più grande non poté più distogliere il proprio sguardo dal profilo morbido del fratellino e si immerse, inizialmente non visto, in una contemplazione devota, solenne, come se tutto il suo universo fosse racchiuso in quel volto dalla bellezza fatata.

Percependo con l'intuito a lui proprio l'insistente attenzione che gli veniva riservata, il fanciullo di quattordici anni a sua volta ricambiò l'occhiata, timidamente, umile come un cucciolo appena affacciatosi al mondo e altrettanto umilmente in quel sorriso del fratello adorato specchiò il proprio, mentre l'odore straniante, in qualche modo acre, dei crisantemi, così distante dall'amabile fragranza di tanti loro parenti vegetali, eppure in quel momento non sgradito ai due ragazzi che in esso trovavano il perfetto accompagnamento al loro umore agrodolce, li avvolgeva invitandoli a restare per sempre in una tale sospensione di onirica tenerezza.

"Le assomigliavo davvero così tanto?"

La voce del piccolo, che per la prima volta lungo il sentiero ruppe il sacro silenzio, era come un canto, come l'armonia perfetta delle stelle che si accesero un po' di più nel momento stesso in cui la udirono; non era una voce effeminata ma neanche mascolina, semplicemente incarnava la perfezione angelica di una creatura troppo incantevole per appartenere a questo mondo corrotto.

"Più di quanto tu stesso immagini" sospirò in risposta il fratello innamorato "vorrei tanto avere una sua foto per potertela mostrare…"

Distolse lo sguardo il fanciullo, le gote deliziosamente arrossate da emozioni difficili da dominare ma non abbandonò quel delizioso sorriso di cherubino ritroso:

"Sai… un po' ti invidio… mi chiedo come tu faccia a ricordarla così bene… eri talmente piccolo tu stesso…"

Il maggiore sollevò gli occhi alla distesa celeste e un nuovo sospirò fu accolto dagli astri che li ascoltavano, intenti, insieme alla luna:

"Io credo… che in gran parte sia merito tuo… lei rivive in te… otooto… mio Shun…"

_L'inatteso dono che li avrebbe condotti a quella passeggiata notturna nel viale dei crisantemi, venne da Saori-san… dalla loro Dea… Athena._

_Li convocò entrambi, durante la mattinata di due giorni prima, nello studio dove svolgeva i suoi compiti di dirigente della fondazione Grado, lei ragazzina quattordicenne, responsabile di una colossale organizzazione giapponese e, più ancora, garante della pace mondiale e custode dell'ordine e della tranquillità sulla Terra. _

_La trovarono seduta dietro ad una scrivania, immersa in scartoffie che, immaginarono, probabilmente riguardavano faccende burocratiche nelle quali loro si erano sempre ben guardati dal ficcare il naso; non immaginavano che quelle carte, invece, contenessero qualcosa che interessava loro, molto da vicino. Stranamente, alle spalle di Saori non c'era, come al solito, Tatsumi, la solerte guardia del corpo dai metodi spesso discutibili e il maggiore dei due fratelli non poté trattenersi dal domandarle ironicamente se l'immancabile cane da guardia si fosse preso l'influenza._

_La ragazza, che ormai aveva instaurato un rapporto di confidenza esente da ogni formale imbarazzo con i suoi sacri guerrieri, rispose con un condiscendente risolino e, alzandosi, aggirò il tavolo per procedere a passi eleganti verso di loro:_

"_Non l'ho voluto io Ikki; è una cosa tra me e voi, non voglio che ci sia sempre qualcuno a supervisionare ogni incontro che ho con i miei amici."_

_Shun sorrise chinando lievemente il capo, come sempre amabile; Ikki rimase impassibile e si limitò a seguire, con leggere variazioni del proprio inintelligibile sguardo, l'avvicinarsi della ragazza. Lei non mostrò alcuna ostilità in risposta a quell'atteggiamento; lo conosceva troppo bene e più di una volta il giovane aveva comunque messo a repentaglio la propria vita per perseguire gli ideali di Athena. Nessuno avrebbe potuto pretendere altro da lui, tantomeno di modificare una natura profondamente radicata nel suo animo._

_Quando giunse di fianco a Shun, la mano fine della Dea si sollevò, per sfiorargli lievemente una guancia, come a volergli trasmettere il calore del suo cosmo, come a volerlo rassicurare che lei mai li avrebbe abbandonati, che era come una madre per loro e che mai avrebbero dovuto sentirsi soli; particolarmente Shun suscitava in lei il bisogno di lasciarsi andare a simili contatti affettivi, il suo santo di Andromeda, così buono, così infelice e generoso nel donare tutto se stesso ad una causa che gli procurava una sofferenza atroce, senza via di scampo, senza sollievo._

_Quando le dita della sua signora gli sfiorarono la cute morbida, il fanciullo rintanò il capo nelle spalle e chiuse gli occhi, mentre il sorriso si arricchì di una gratitudine profonda, che gli alleggerì il cuore, almeno per quei pochi istanti._

"_Io devo molto a tutti voi, ne siete consapevoli?"_

_Fremettero entrambi, mentre l'amore immenso della Dea scendeva, sottoforma di cosmo lenitivo, nei loro spiriti sempre tormentati; istintivamente, Shun incrociò le braccia e se le strinse al petto, desideroso di afferrare quel flusso, perché non lo abbandonasse mai e persino gli occhi di Ikki si addolcirono e persero, momentaneamente, la perpetua patina di recidiva durezza._

_Saori diede loro le spalle e tornò verso la scrivania, per rovistare tra le carte sparse, evidentemente in cerca di qualcosa; vinti dalla curiosità, i due fratelli allungarono un po' il collo ma la ragazza sembrò intuire le loro intenzioni e voltando appena il capo, lasciando intravedere il proprio profilo sorridente, li prevenne:_

"_Vi starete chiedendo cosa io stia cercando e perché riguardi voi, non è vero? Avvicinatevi."_

_Obbedirono, Shun in testa e fecero qualche passo, restando affiancati appena dietro alla loro Dea che, percependo il loro avvicinarsi, si scostò, per invitarli a guardare con i loro occhi; così i due ragazzi si ritrovarono a diretto contatto, loro due soli, con il caotico mistero che Saori aveva distribuito sul ripiano. Ciò che in primo luogo colpì i loro sguardi quasi come un susseguirsi di ferite inferte al cuore da un pugnale la cui lama era stata intinta in una composizione di fiele, dolcezza, dolore e nostalgia, furono delle fotografie, in gran parte istantanee di bambini, nelle quali riconobbero se stessi e i compagni che con loro avevano condiviso il destino crudele di chi non ha mai conosciuto le spensierate amenità dell'infanzia… infanzia… avevano mai realmente conosciuto il significato di quel termine?_

_Hyoga… Seiya… Shiryu… Jabu… Nachi… Ichi… Ban… Geki… e tanti altri, tutti coloro che, dopo essere stati mandati, con gli sguardi da cuccioli colmi di terrore e incertezza, alle scuole di addestramento, non erano mai più tornati… tutti ritratti in momenti particolari… presumibilmente appena giunti alla fondazione._

_Le labbra di Ikki si strinsero segno che, probabilmente, se le stava mordendo a sangue per reprimere una rabbia che mai nessuno di loro sarebbe mai riuscito a debellare del tutto, i pugni si serrarono e le sue membra fremettero; gli occhi di Shun si riempirono di lacrime e cocenti singhiozzi lottavano per risalire dal profondo. Un sospiro di afflizione indusse entrambi a voltarsi verso Saori: le guance della ragazza erano rigate di un pianto che non si sforzava affatto di trattenere, non ce n'era bisogno; ora che sapeva mostrarsi umana poteva ritenersi davvero tutt'uno con i suoi ragazzi, perché aveva dimostrato di saper soffrire con e per loro._

_Asciugandosi risolutamente una lacrima con la punta delle dita affusolate, aggirò l'elegante secretaire di legno lucido e tornò a sedersi, portandosi poi le mani alle tempie e rimanendo così per un po', a testa china, senza impedire alle stille della sua angoscia di scendere come una pioggia gentile su quei visi di bimbi strappati prematuramente alla vita. _

_Un braccio di Shun si levò, trepidante e timido, verso di lei, ma poi il fanciullo, con altrettanta esitazione, lo lasciò ricadere e scosse il capo con dolorosa lentezza, spostando lo sguardo dalla sua Dea, che avrebbe voluto liberare da tutto quell'impotente dolore, al pavimento di marmo talmente terso che per un istante lo smeraldo dei suoi occhi vi si specchiò, in un effimero gioco di luci. Il suo animo solidale avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi a lei e confortarla con tutto il potere della propria generosa dedizione ma una parte di lui lo bloccava, gli suggeriva che in quel momento Saori-san aveva bisogno di raccogliersi in se stessa… Athena che viveva in lei le avrebbe indicato la via per sfuggire allo smarrimento che aveva aggredito i frammenti più fragili del suo spirito. Infatti, dopo pochi secondi che tuttavia, forse, sembrarono a tutti e tre durevoli come l'eternità, la ragazza si drizzò, il viso alto, facendo danzare la cascata di capelli ramati intorno al viso dai nobili lineamenti; non piangeva più ma le lacrime avevano lasciato una traccia ancora visibile sulle gote rosee e negli occhi che si attardavano in un ceruleo tremolio di stelle._

"_Scusatemi… avrei voluto fare di più per tutti loro cui non è stata data la possibilità di accettare e comprendere… cui non è stata data la possibilità di combattere al vostro… al nostro fianco…" la sua voce era ferma, voce di Dea addolorata e tuttavia consapevole di dover essere lei ad infondere sicurezza, a rendere se stessa la guida, in grado di non cedere neanche quando il suo cuore spezzato andava in frantumi. Li guardava sicura adesso e proseguì, senza tentennamenti ma con l'inflessione di chi, consapevole di un dolore che sempre avrebbe dovuto portare intatto dentro di sé, lo accetta come espiazione, senza temerlo, mutandolo in un punto di forza:_

"_Ormai posso solo rendere loro gli onori dovuti, in quanto guerrieri della Dea, nonostante non abbiano mai avuto modo di sapere per quale causa sia stata loro richiesta una tale sofferenza. Ho sbagliato, con loro, come con voi e spero di incontrarli un giorno nell'Elisio dove sicuramente saranno stati accolti, per ringraziarli e chiedere perdono in ginocchio. Nel frattempo posso solo promettere, e sperare con voi, che simili atrocità non siano mai più necessarie, neanche in nome della Giustizia, perché non vi è alcun senso nel farsi baluardi di Giustizia perpetrando iniquità tali nei confronti di anime innocenti ed inconsapevoli… e spero che nelle generazioni future, qualora ci sia ancora bisogno di voi sacri guerrieri, nessuno verrà immolato senza il suo consenso, senza che nel cuore, fin da piccoli, si senta forte il richiamo delle stelle…ah, se solo io fossi maturata prima, se avessi avuto prima la capacità di parlare al vostro cuore… tutto sarebbe stato più sensato… se vi fosse stata data fin da subito la possibilità di capire, di accettare… di scegliere… tutto sarebbe stato più… giusto…"_

"_Saori-san…"_

_Il sussurro di Shun fu un singhiozzo soffocato, mentre anche Ikki si ritrovò confuso a contemplare lo sguardo perso della Dea, smarrito in qualche lontana dimensione nella quale, sicuramente, stava scrutando, uno ad uno, gli occhi di coloro che non c'erano più e della cui morte precoce ella si sentiva la principale responsabile. Si riscosse quasi subito la ragazza e, desiderosa di non tormentare i due fratelli con la propria angoscia, diede loro le spalle, tornando a rovistare sul tavolo, tra le carte e i muti volti che li osservavano dalle distanze insormontabili di tempo e spazio, la maggior parte di essi icone di esistenze che non sussistevano più in involucri di carne e sangue._

_I due adolescenti seguivano ogni suo movimento, sempre più incuriositi e ansiosi di comprendere dove li avrebbe condotti quella strana conversazione. Tra tutte le fotografie Saori ne raccolse una, trovandola a colpo sicuro nonostante il disordine estremo, come se avesse sempre saputo dove andarla a pescare e, l'attimo dopo, la porse a Shun. Il fanciullo, dapprima esitante, la prese, le dita scosse da brividi talmente intensi che quasi il sottile quadretto gli cadde ma riuscì a trattenerlo prima che questo accadesse; Ikki si era avvicinato e, insieme, osservarono un bambino scalzo, corrucciato, dai capelli arruffati e sporco da capo a piedi, che teneva tra le proprie braccia un involto di stracci dal quale spuntava un visetto bianco come la neve, un altro bambino, minuscolo, con ogni evidenza felice in quell'abbraccio nel quale si sentiva sicuro, null'altro gli mancava per rendere il mondo un posto meraviglioso ai suoi occhi, degno di quel sorriso radioso che avrebbe voluto inglobare l'intero universo._

_I due ragazzi deglutirono e, tremando, il più piccolo si appoggiò al maggiore, ricercando istintivamente la sua mano._

"_La riconoscete vero? Ne avete una copia anche voi."_

_Richiamati alla realtà dall'amabile voce della Dea, nuovamente a lei rivolsero i loro sguardi e annuirono._

"_Quella foto fu scattata il giorno in cui giungeste qui, non lo posso ricordare, perché non ero più grande di te Shun, probabilmente me ne stavo tra le braccia di qualche domestica come te stavi tra le braccia di tuo fratello, ma dubito che stessi sorridendo come tu fai in questa foto, non ne sono mai stata capace… di sicuro mi preparavo a qualche nuovo capriccio…"_

_L'osservazione di Saori, incredibilmente, strappò una risatina ad Ikki, fino ad allora sostenuto e quasi teso, restio a lasciarsi andare almeno un pochino, mentre Shun scosse il capo, le guance imporporate, nuovamente in preda ad un imbarazzante disagio._

"_Insieme alla fotografia, ho trovato questo…"_

_Saori estrasse qualcosa dallo scatolone che, fino a qualche momento prima, di sicuro, conteneva tutto ciò che era stato rovesciato senza ordine logico sul piano ricolmo del tavolo._

_La scrutarono, senza chiedere nulla, semplicemente attendendo; erano consapevoli che, ormai, tutte le risposte che desideravano sarebbero giunte di lì a poco._

"_Evidentemente mio nonno aveva raccolto un sacco di dati su tutti voi e li custodiva qui, in questo scatolone che ho recuperato da una cassaforte, in quella che un tempo fu la sua camera da letto. Mi sembra chiaro quanto tenesse a che non andassero perdute queste preziose informazioni… chissà… forse anche lui pensava che, prima o poi, avrebbe voluto mostrare a voi tutto questo, come io sto facendo. E infatti ha fatto in modo di lasciarmi il codice della cassaforte, non se ne è mai dimenticato… non vedo altro motivo per tanto interesse…"_

_Si fermò e, per qualche istante, un nuovo lampo di tristezza attraversò il limpido azzurro dei suoi occhi; non si illudeva affatto che tali parole avrebbero assolto la figura di Mitsumasa Kido, nettandola dalla rabbia che i suoi figli riversavano sulla sua persona. Infatti Ikki represse un ringhio mentre Shun, incapace di decifrare le contorte suggestioni che il ricordo di quell'uomo suscitava in lui, non riuscì a tacere e pronunciò una singola frase, con voce timorosa ed incerta, per quanto egli credesse fermamente al concetto che essa esprimeva:_

"_Non posso che essere in pace con lui, adesso; ce l'hai insegnato tu stessa Athena… ogni essere vivente merita la pace dopo la morte, non è giusto biasimarlo ancora, non è giusto tormentare ancora la sua memoria."_

_Ikki sussultò e, l'istante successivo, si portò una mano agli occhi, chinando il capo; per lui era troppo difficile ancora ma non poteva non ammettere a se stesso che la sua stella gentile aveva ragione. Athena annuì, con gratitudine, verso il generoso fanciullo, quindi distolse lo sguardo per portarlo sul foglio trovato poco prima all'interno del grosso contenitore._

"_Aveva fatto ricerche su tutti voi, ha messo insieme le tracce dell'esistenza da voi condotta prima che approdaste qui… prendete questo foglio."_

_Siccome Shun, scosso da brividi fattisi pressoché incontrollabili, non riuscì a muoversi con il necessario tempismo, questa volta fu Ikki ad impossessarsi di ciò che Saori stava loro porgendo._

"_E' un indirizzo" osservò, posando gli occhi sul candore ingiallito di quella vecchia pagina di quaderno e sulle tracce di inchiostro lasciato da un pennino di antico stampo._

"_L'indirizzo di casa vostra…" confermò la ragazza "la casa dove abitavate prima di partire per la Germania…"_

_Un silenzio sacrale discese nella stanza, turbato dal respiro di uno dei tre attori su quel palcoscenico che dava vita ad un dramma dal sapore dolceamaro; Ikki lottava perché il fiato non gli mancasse del tutto, era turbato, senza sapersi spiegare perché, mentre immagini indistinte di un qualche sogno lontano e perduto si accavallavano, torbide ed offuscate, le une sulle altre, nella sua mente in subbuglio: una piccola casa popolare, alla periferia di Tokyo, un terrazzo affacciato sulla notte stellata, una donna seduta con un neonato tra le braccia, un altro bambino ai piedi di un uomo dai lineamenti bonari e felici che gli arruffava dolcemente la zazzera scura, un astro lucente che si staccava dalla costellazione di Andromeda…_

"_Una scintilla di stelle…"_

_Parole sfuggite in un soffio alle sue labbra tremanti fecero voltare verso di lui il fratellino, anch'esso caduto preda di un'emozione che non era in grado di comprendere._

"_La casa si trova in periferia, in una zona molto isolata; ho fatto delle ricerche e sono in grado di darvi le esatte indicazioni per raggiungerla."_

_Nessuno dei due riuscì a parlare troppo durante il cammino che li avrebbe condotti ad un passato che, fino a quegli istanti, avevano creduto letteralmente in frantumi; ciascuno di loro si rinchiuse, per un po', come in un guscio, entrambi terrorizzati dalle implicazioni emotive che quell'evento significava per loro._

_Decisero di andare a piedi, lentamente, senza fretta, il giorno successivo alla rivelazione di Saori-san; precipitare le cose era spaventoso nella loro immaginazione, non sapevano spiegarsene il motivo ma, in una parte profonda dei loro spiriti sommersi da timori e desideri incontrollati, sentivano che correre, concludere tutto troppo in fretta, avrebbe significato spezzare definitivamente qualcosa o, quanto meno, perdere per strada dei pezzi fondamentali di se stessi._

_Una parte di loro avrebbe desiderato mettersi a correre verso quel luogo che solo Ikki ricordava un pochino ma che Shun collegava spontaneamente a sogni rivelatori di un'esistenza distante e vicinissima al contempo, una vita che non era certo gli fosse realmente mai appartenuta ma che sentiva profondamente sua; un'altra parte, invece, suggeriva ai ragazzi di rallentare, di non arrivare mai, di prolungare l'attesa all'infinito, forse perché l'esperienza li terrorizzava, o forse perché non volevano che quel momento avesse una fine e che entrasse, come tante altre cose, a far parte di un passato al quale guardavano con estrema malinconia, quando non con angoscia._

_Ikki camminava un po' più avanti, le mani affondate nelle tasche e il volto basso, come immerso in riflessioni dalle quali voleva tenere fuori il resto del mondo, nelle quali accettava l'esistenza solo di se stesso e di quel passato, chiedendosi perché dovesse viverla così atrocemente, perché non riusciva ad essere semplicemente, immensamente felice di restituire a se stesso ed a Shun una parte di memorie smarrite? Forse temeva, in un certo senso, che quella casa, quelle mura, non gli avrebbero trasmesso assolutamente niente…_

_E non molto dissimili erano i timori del fratellino che procedeva, ancora incredulo, alle sue spalle, tenendo le braccia strette al petto, come se avesse freddo ma era semplicemente un gesto che il fanciullo compiva quando cercava vanamente di tenere lontane il più possibile le proprie paure e insicurezze; sì… il piccolo Shun temeva di perdere i propri sogni quando, varcando la soglia di un ricordo che si sarebbe fatto concreto di lì a poco, l'incanto sarebbe svanito in un pugno di fredda materia e niente sarebbe più stato come prima… avrebbe significato rendersi conto definitivamente che quel passato non esisteva più, perché, tramutatosi in realtà, non sarebbe più riuscito a sognarlo._

_Differentemente dal fratello, il suo viso di neve non fissava costantemente il suolo ma vagava da quella posizione per spostarsi, saltuariamente, a lanciare vacue occhiate intorno a sé, non di rado posandole sulla schiena di Ikki-Niisan che avanzava come un fantasma dal quale la folla sembrava scostarsi, in preda ad uno sconosciuto smarrimento, prodotto dall''influsso che quell'ombroso ragazzo emanava, un sentore di disumana follia della quale mai si era liberato del tutto. Era facile, anche per chi non lo conosceva, intuire quando Ikki pretendeva che gli altri gli girassero al largo, lo si percepiva nell'aria che gli crepitava intorno come una fiamma infera. Solo Shun aveva imparato a non temere questi atteggiamenti eppure, per quanto lo desiderasse, per quanto avrebbe voluto, a sprazzi, avvalersi del conforto della sua compagnia in quel momento di panico ed incontrollate emozioni, comprendeva anche il bisogno di immergersi in quel totale isolamento, lui stesso non era esente da tale bisogno, anche se la necessità di condividerlo almeno con Ikki lo assaliva ad ondate sempre più insistenti._

_Proprio in uno dei momenti in cui Shun era tutto concentrato su di lui, Ikki si fermò, facendolo sussultare per la sorpresa e si voltò a guardarlo; si sarebbe rivelato impossibile per chiunque leggere qualcosa di positivo in quello sguardo oscuro, che all'apparenza comunicava solo rabbia e disappunto ma il fratellino non ebbe dubbio alcuno, perché nessuno sapeva decifrare ogni minima sfumatura delle manifestazioni espressive di Ikki meglio di lui e così gli sorrise, ancor prima che il ragazzo più grande sollevasse un braccio per tendergli la mano aperta in un invito. In due leggiadri saltelli, il fanciullo dagli occhi di bosco gli fu accanto e posò la propria mano bianca nell'altra tanto più grande._

"_Scusami se ti ho ignorato fino ad ora" mormorò il fratello maggiore, senza particolari inflessioni nella voce e senza mutare quell'espressione che non avrebbe rassicurato nessuno che non fosse la sua amabile stella sempre colma di fiducia nei suoi confronti. Il piccolo Shun scosse semplicemente il capo poi, dopo aver circondato con le sue braccia dai muscoli snelli un braccio decisamente più possente del fratello, distolse nuovamente lo sguardo e lo portò alla polvere della strada, mentre riprendeva a camminare al suo fianco, ora lievemente rincuorato, sentendosi meno solo ma con le palpitazioni di un cuore prossimo ad esplodergli in petto._

_Non dissero più nulla, in alcuni momenti, tra loro, le parole non erano affatto necessarie; bastava il lieve contatto delle loro anime, le carezze che i loro flussi interiori si scambiavano, invisibili a chiunque ma assolutamente concrete per due fratelli uniti da qualcosa che andava ben oltre il sangue, ben oltre l'affetto, ben oltre l'amore._

_Camminarono a lungo, nessuno dei due era in grado di stabilire per quanto, non importava loro che fosse ancora mattina o che fosse passata da un pezzo l'ora di pranzo; certo i loro corpi avvezzi a ben altre sfacchinate non risentivano di alcuna stanchezza, pochi minuti o molte ore di normale cammino non avrebbero fiaccato le loro energie. Molto più stancante, per entrambi, era la tempesta interiore che, ben lungi dal placarsi, li travolgeva sempre di più, ad ogni passo compiuto._

_Emersero momentaneamente dal loro personale universo per rendersi conto, in una veloce osservazione, che si erano lasciati alle spalle la confusione metropolitana e si erano immersi nell'atmosfera più dimessa e popolare di una periferia per tanti versi non meno caotica: si trattava pur sempre di Tokyo._

_Ikki frugò nella tasca dei pantaloni rossi ed estrasse il foglietto con l'indirizzo consegnatogli da Saori, sul retro del quale le mani stesse della Dea avevano tracciato una cartina approssimativa della zona; ma orientarsi si rivelava comunque complicato senza precisi punti di riferimento. Il ragazzo sbuffò e portò una mano a massaggiarsi la nuca, mentre il fratellino lo scrutava con tenerezza, perché in un semplice intoppo da vita quotidiana, il temibile saint di Phoenix, pronto ad affrontare a muso duro qualunque pericolo mortale, si trovava smarrito come un bambino troppo timido per decidersi sul da farsi._

"_Dallo a me" ridacchiò Shun, impossessandosi del biglietto con gentile fermezza e, colto alla sprovvista, Ikki non si oppose; rimase a guardare il leggiadro fanciullo che, senza aggiungere altro, era scappato via, in direzione di un capannello di persone riunite intorno ad un tempietto scintoista, intente a compiere qualcuno di quei rituali in parte del tutto misteriosi per lui. Scrutò da lontano il fratello che si fermò, restando educatamente in attesa che quel gruppetto, formato da due anziane signore e da un bimbo piuttosto piccolo, terminasse ciò che stava facendo, rispettando discretamente il sacrale momento, poi si fece amabilmente notare e mostrò il foglio alle due signore. Ikki ritenne che stesse chiedendo indicazioni sulla strada da prendere e immaginò, immedesimandosi in loro, come le dolci nonnine potevano essere rimaste ammaliate dall'approccio e dalla voce di quel ragazzino così tenero e bello. Infatti, dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata alla grossolana mappa, entrambe presero a gesticolare e a dare spiegazioni con voci così entusiasticamente squillanti che in parte arrivavano fino ad Ikki, nonostante la distanza di parecchi metri. Sembrava volessero fare a gara per aiutare l'incantevole angelo che quel giorno aveva deciso di incrociare il loro cammino._

_Alla fine Shun chinò educatamente il capo in segno di ringraziamento e quella che, a prima vista, sembrava la più anziana, allungò una mano ad arruffargli amorevolmente la chioma dorata; il fanciullo ringraziò ancora, seppur visibilmente imbarazzato e, dopo aver fatto qualche piccola moina al bimbo, tornò sui propri passi con un sorriso raggiante._

"_Credo di aver capito ma è ancora un po' lontano; si tratta di una zona piuttosto isolata da quel che mi hanno detto."_

_Ikki annuì, consapevole che per arrangiarsi in un mondo "normale", gli sarebbe sempre stato necessario l'aiuto di quel fratellino che, per quanto timido, per quanto anch'egli spaesato in un universo tanto distante da quello dei sacri guerrieri, poteva avvalersi di una maggior propensione, quando serviva, ad instaurare contatti umani._

_Quando le ombre cominciavano ad allungarsi, indizio di un pomeriggio inoltrato, i ragazzi si fermarono all'imbocco del viale di crisantemi; Tokyo sembrava distante, un mondo diverso e lontano che nulla aveva a che vedere con quell'angolo idilliaco costituito principalmente da giardini, alberi, tanto verde punteggiato a intermittenza da poche case, solitamente a due piani, piccole, alcune con giardino, altre affacciate direttamente sulla strada,. Assecondando un reciproco messaggio del cuore, entrambi interruppero, nel medesimo istante, i propri passi e per un lungo, interminabile attimo, si lasciarono rapire dal turbine violento del tempo che scorre, tanto che, tutti e due, pensarono che solo le due mani strette l'una all'altra stessero impedendo ai loro spiriti di naufragare alla deriva nell'oceano sconfinato e confuso di ricordi poco nitidi ma comunque così intensi da fare male al cuore come stilettate scarlatte affondate nel petto._

"_Niichan" la vocetta da uccellino di Shun ruppe il silenzio che si stava facendo denso e pesante, un silenzio che li stava trasportando in un altro mondo._

"_Che cosa c'è fratellino?" _

_Ikki non avrebbe saputo dire se avesse risposto al fanciullo di quattordici anni al suo fianco o ad un esserino tanto più piccolo che tendeva verso di lui due braccine minuscole, per supplicarlo di prenderlo e stringerlo forte forte, forse perché si era fatto male o perché aveva assistito a qualcosa di brutto che l'aveva fatto piangere._

"_Credo… di avere molta paura…"_

_Il fratello maggiore si voltò a guardarlo e vide un ragazzino profondamente raccolto in se stesso, la mano libera che accarezzava distrattamente il braccio opposto, il volto abbassato a scrutare chissà quale misterioso sassolino della strada… e tremava, come una foglia giunta al termine della propria esistenza, prossima ad essere strappata alla sicurezza del suo ramo dall'impietosa brezza d'autunno._

_Avrebbe voluto trovare il modo per proteggerlo, come sempre aveva fatto, ma questa volta era troppo difficile, questa volta non vi era nulla da cui essere protetti se non le caotiche emozioni delle loro due anime scombussolate e ciò che avrebbe impedito loro di soccombere era solo lo stare uniti; così strinse ancor più energicamente la piccola mano nella sua e gli rispose in un sussurro, sfiorandogli con le labbra la guancia delicata:_

"_Anche io Otooto-kun… ma siamo insieme… non dimenticartelo mai questo…"_

_Il viso di neve si sollevò, gli occhi sbarrati, la bocca leggermente schiusa desiderosa di trovare il modo di pronunciare una frase che non voleva saperne di uscire fuori; non si voltò però verso il fratello maggiore il quale, da parte sua, si perse a contemplare il delizioso profilo e l'elegante curva del nasino grazioso e ben proporzionato, le ciglia lunghe, morbide, quell'espressione spersa e un po' vacua. E una volta di più Ikki ripeté a se stesso che mai nessuno, in tutta l'universo e nel corso della propria esistenza, avrebbe mai scosso allo stesso modo le corde del suo cuore che così difficilmente accettava di sciogliersi._

"_Solo tu ci riesci, stella mia" rifletté tra sé e sé mentre Shun si decise ad incrociare il suo sguardo e, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi e gli gettò le braccia al collo, nascondendo per qualche istante il viso sulla spalla accogliente del fratello._

_Rincuorati entrambi da quel contatto che fu per tutti e due come l'abbraccio affettuoso di una madre e di un padre cui il destino aveva impedito di veder crescere i loro due gioielli, si addentrarono in quello che pareva loro il passaggio per un'altra dimensione. I loro passi si fecero ancora più lenti, cauti, solenni, come se stessero seguendo la processione di una cerimonia sacra._

_Fu ancora il più piccolo ad incrinare il religioso silenzio, ma non stonava con esso il canto angelico che le fanciullesche labbra sempre sapevano spontaneamente impostare, in un magico accordo di armoniche note, qualunque fosse l'emozione, gioiosa o sofferta, che esse volessero esprimere. In quel momento fu solo stupore reverenziale dovuto ad un miracolo che non era in grado di spiegarsi:_

"_Io questo posto… credo di averlo già visto… forse in un'altra vita…"_

_Ikki, turbato e scosso, si guardò intorno: ai due lati del viale i crisantemi sembravano aprire un varco al loro passaggio, quasi volessero invitarli in un universo di cui solo a loro era concessa la rivelazione. Il bianco e il fucsia dei fiori, il verde delle loro piantine, si fondevano in un melodioso arcobaleno dalle tinte cupe e soavi a un tempo; il loro profumo straniante, se profumo poteva chiamarsi, gli solleticava le narici come droga inebriante, un effluvio dal quale si lasciò volentieri trascinare, con una spontaneità di intenti e desideri che, aveva creduto fino a quell'istante, non gli apparteneva più da un pezzo. In una sorta di onirica visione, rivide quello stesso viale, un'altra realtà che lì per lì gli sembrò parallela a quella materialmente vissuta ma l'attimo successivo ogni cosa gli fu chiara: si trattava del visionario ritorno di un evento passato, tanto lontano nel tempo eppur così caro al suo cuore, fino a fargli troppo male perché fosse sopportabile. Un uomo e una donna... attraversavano il viale tenendosi per mano, come attualmente lui e suo fratello; ciascuno dei due teneva tra le braccia un bambino, il più grande aggrappato al collo della madre mentre, con una manina, cercava di attrarre, con incomprensibili vocalizzi misti a qualche parola di senso compiuto, il neonato profondamente addormentato contro il petto del padre… padre adottivo, aggiunse la mente di Ikki senza ritenerlo, al contempo, un dettaglio importante, perché quell'uomo era, senza dubbio alcuno, "papà" e nessuno avrebbe dovuto permettersi di mettere in dubbio, davanti al ragazzo, tale verità._

_L'uomo e la donna alternavano le reciproche occhiate di due innamorati a quelle, altrettanto intrise d'amore, riservate ai loro due tesori; quel quadretto familiare trasmetteva, nel contemplarlo, una tale letizia che Ikki fu costretto a portarsi una mano al petto e a lottare, per soffocare in gola il groppo di pianto che risalì improvviso e violento. Non voleva far preoccupare Shun ma sentì più pesante che mai, su di sé, il fardello di rimpianti che lo opprimeva da sempre, il pensiero di ciò che la loro vita avrebbe potuto essere e non era stata, di quella felicità che il suo povero fratellino, la sua stella, il suo amore, la sua vita, avrebbe meritato di avere e che gli era stata spietatamente negata. In nome di Giustizia, gli era stato ribadito più volte, fino alla nausea ma vi era giustizia in ciò che era stato loro imposto? Vi era giustizia in ciò che una creatura innocente ed immacolata come Shun aveva dovuto sopportare?_

_Ingoiando la rabbia disperata, le maledizioni che, a intervalli regolari, ancora rischiavano di incastrarlo in un labirinto di sconfortato cinismo, si impose di mettere a tacere le proprie pericolose contorsioni mentali; in fondo, forse proprio in virtù di ciò che era, Shun era stato donato a quella causa che, nonostante tutti gli sforzi che avevano fatto, nonostante l'attuale, incondizionata dedizione, in alcuni momenti sembrava tanto più grande di loro; forse davvero la purezza di Shun rappresentava, più di ogni altra cosa, la speranza di cui i sacri guerrieri si facevano portavoce, nel susseguirsi di secolari generazioni. Ma quanto era crudele e caro il prezzo che tale servigio aveva richiesto? Shun non avrebbe potuto, in egual modo, rendere il mondo migliore con la sua sola presenza, senza che fosse necessario violentare atrocemente la sua natura benevola, immergendolo nel dolore e nel sangue delle ferite subite e di quelle che era stato costretto ad infliggere?_

"_Basta Ikki!" avrebbe voluto inveire contro se stesso. Shun era forte, Shun aveva affrontato e superato quella tortura ininterrotta più volte e continuava coraggiosamente a percorrere la strada che il destino aveva tracciato per lui ancor prima che nascesse, il coraggio che aveva mostrato, Ikki ne era certo, non lo possedeva nessun altro, neanche lui stesso. E, se al punto in cui erano, qualcuno avesse chiesto al suo fratellino di rinnegare gli ideali in cui, nonostante tutto, credeva fortemente, Shun si sarebbe indignato, si sarebbe sentito umiliato e sconfitto; se gli si fosse preventivata un'esistenza normale, non l'avrebbe accettata, non avrebbe potuto accoglierla con gioia finché avesse ritenuto che il suo dovere era un altro, finché avesse temuto che, per il suo abbandono, la Terra di cui era protettore ne avrebbe ottenuto sofferenza e distruzione. _

_Per questo, a volte, Ikki si riscopriva a desiderare di non aver mai conosciuto Athena e i sacri guerrieri: in tal modo sia lui che Shun avrebbero potuto godere quella quotidianità che il suo fratellino, con la grazia e la generosità che gli erano propri, non avrebbe mai condotto banalmente._

_Ma il senno di poi era inutile, non avrebbe giovato a nessuno, tanto meno a Shun._

_Non se n'era reso conto subito ma da un bel po' stava osservando il fanciullo al suo fianco il quale, infine, non poté fare a meno di percepire su di sé la fissità di quello sguardo e si voltò; colpito dall'adorazione assoluta che probabilmente lesse negli occhi color della notte, arrossì vistosamente e, vinto dall'imbarazzo, rivolse nuovamente altrove l'incantevole viso di bimbo troppo timido per sopportare con fermezza l'ammirazione altrui._

"_Un'altra vita…" ripeté un'altra volta, come se ribadendo quel concetto volesse sviare l'attenzione da sé, mentre i suoi occhi raggiunsero un punto lontano, probabilmente immaginario, davanti al loro cammino "… o forse… un ricordo lontano…"_

_Ikki annuì, lasciando che anche il suo sguardo vagasse fino a quel punto fittizio e soggiunse:_

"_Non cambia poi molto…"_

_Annuendo a propria volta, Shun rivolse lo sguardo a terra e, durante il percorso che restava da compiere, nessuno dei due parlo più, ma il contatto delle loro mani, l'effluvio dei crisantemi, li rassicuravano e li indirizzavano lungo la via; non avrebbero più dovuto chiedere indicazioni a nessuno, sempre che fosse davvero possibile incontrare qualcun altro in quella personale dimensione che li aveva catturati e trascinati con sé; era ancora il mondo concreto quello in cui si trovavano immersi o qualche sogno pesantemente reale? _

_In ogni modo, non avrebbero sbagliato strada e neanche temevano di sbagliarla, mentre avanzavano con naturalezza e a passo lento ma sicuro verso un passato che avrebbe forse permesso loro di ricostruire, più di quanto avevano potuto fare fino a quel momento, la loro storia comune._

_Infine si fermarono entrambi, senza che sentissero il bisogno di consultarsi o confrontarsi sulla questione. Compirono insieme l'ultimo passo e insieme, in un interminabile istante, smisero di respirare._

_La casa era davanti a loro, un edificio semplice, i muri un po' scrostati, una scala esterna che conduceva a quello che poteva essere un solaio, nel sottotetto. Davanti alla porta, ai due lati del viale d'accesso, una serie di siepi ben curate, chiaro indizio della presenza di qualche attuale abitante; in un istante di ebbrezza e smarrimento, Ikki pensò che la mamma era stata brava, come al solito, a rendere accogliente quel loro nido familiare, poi si riscosse e credette di svenire per quel bizzarro gioco mentale, mentre un'ondata di gelosia ed irrazionale sentimento di possesso gli salì come un fiume in piena dalle viscere. Nel frattempo, il cuore di Shun era stretto in una morsa di soffocante nostalgia di qualcosa che per lui, ancora, non aveva un nome o una vera e propria identità. _

_Gli occhi del fratello maggiore percorsero la parete che si innalzava davanti a loro e salirono, finché il ragazzo dovette compiere uno sforzo estremo per inghiottire il groppo che gli si era formato in gola: si mise a fissare, come in estasi, un terrazzino, piuttosto piccolo, riparato da una tettoia e circondato da una ringhiera arrugginita e all'apparenza cadente. Chiunque abitava lì, con ogni evidenza, non era abbastanza agiato da permettersi una completa ristrutturazione e d'altronde, chi avesse avuto disponibilità economiche anche poco più soddisfacenti non avrebbe scelto quella casa; nonostante tutto, la cura e la pulizia atte a rendere l'abitazione più presentabile, almeno a giudicare dall'esterno, erano palesi._

_Il ragazzo più grande non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quel balcone dal quale, quattordici anni prima aveva osservato, forse per la prima volta con sentita attenzione, gli astri che punteggiavano la notte… e mai erano stati più belli dopo che li aveva visti riflessi negli occhi di quella che era la sua stella più preziosa, già da allora, quando da pochi giorni illuminava l'universo con la sua luce appena sorta._

_Mentre faticava a trattenere le lacrime, Ikki lottava disperatamente per non lasciar straripare l'angoscia, si aggrappò alla mano del fratellino, annaspando alla ricerca di una salda certezza in quel naufragio dell'anima; la sua stella era ancora lì, in fondo, rifletté sospirando di sollievo, era svanito per sempre quel passato di effimera gioia e non sarebbe potuto tornare ma loro due erano ancora insieme, alla faccia di chi non ci avrebbe mai creduto, di chi li aveva sempre canzonati, fin da piccoli, per quel loro legame così strano, a dispetto di tutto e tutti loro erano lì, vivi, uniti più che mai, più forti che mai._

_Per un fragile istante gli parve di barcollare, di perdersi, una voragine si aprì sotto i suoi piedi e lui iniziò a precipitare ma fu proprio quel contatto a riportarlo in superficie, la voce di Shun che lo attirava verso di sé fu come uno strattone che lo ricondusse al presente e alla lucidità di pensiero:_

"_Ikki-Niisan!"_

_Fu come risorgere da un coma profondo ma bastarono quegli occhi, tanto grandi da costituire una luce guida per le anime smarrite e Ikki in essi si concentrò, così come nell'ansia evidente di quell'espressione da cucciolo timoroso; evidentemente il fratellino si era reso conto che qualcosa non andava._

"_Si stava preoccupando per colpa mia" si rimproverò mentalmente Ikki "Avevo promesso che non gli avrei più dato motivo per preoccuparsi di me… non infrangerò più questa promessa."_

_E così gli sorrise, tentando in tutti i modi di mostrarsi rassicurante, ma non era facile ingannare quel cuore fortemente solidale ed empatico con i risvolti emozionali di tutti gli esseri viventi. E infatti, quando il fanciullo rispose al suo sorriso sorridendo a sua volta, il fratello maggiore comprese che, anziché trasmettere sicurezza come avrebbe voluto, quella sicurezza l'aveva ricevuta dallo spirito saldo del suo Shun._

_L'improvviso trillare di un abbaio da cucciolo, ricordò loro di essere circondati da un presente ben definito, che richiedeva attualmente la loro partecipazione, in modo che potessero ricollegarlo al passato, ricostituendo una catena i cui anelli adesso erano confusamente sparsi nella loro incerta memoria. La porta si aprì e un batuffolo bianco, le orecchie dritte e la coda folta arricciata sulla schiena, si precipitò verso di loro; con un gridolino estasiato, Shun si piegò sui talloni, permettendo al volpino festoso, inebriato da quell'inattesa prospettiva di coccole, di saltare tra le sue braccia. Dietro al cagnolino spuntò una signora, una giovane donna di poco più di trent'anni, il viso gioviale ed aperto, mentre richiamava il fuggitivo con un sorriso radioso:_

"_Pico, torna immediatamente qui! Ti sembra il modo di assalire la gente?"_

_Shun si era rialzato, continuando a tenere in braccio il volpino che si agitava tutto, nel tentativo di battere il personale record di lappate al secondo e il fanciullo non si ritraeva mentre rivolgeva il proprio sguardo alla nuova arrivata. Anche Ikki la guardò, incapace ancora di stabilire esattamente dove si trovasse e cosa stesse accadendo._

"_Vi prego di scusarlo" la donna parlò ai due fratelli, profondendosi in inchini, senza abbandonare il proprio sorriso disarmante "Vi ho visti per caso dalla finestra, mentre guardavate la nostra casa e volevo venire a chiedervi se avevate bisogno di qualcosa… e non sono riuscita a non farmi precedere da questa peste, non ho fatto in tempo a fermarlo."_

"_Non si preoccupi" rise Shun, felice come un bambino "E' adorabile!"_

_Le attenzioni di Ikki furono nuovamente calamitate dal fratellino; era talmente bello vederlo così allegro e vederlo, anche se per pochi istanti, calarsi perfettamente nelle sembianze di un ragazzino di quattordici anni pronto a godere delle piccole gioie quotidiane. Il miracolo di quella casa stava già per compiersi dopotutto? Inoltre, la gelosia di Ikki era in parte svanita, come se una voce interiore gli suggerisse che la loro vecchia casa e i loro ricordi erano nelle mani di retti custodi, che per una volta il fato aveva agito con il chiaro intento di mostrarsi generoso e di donare a due cuori smarriti la possibilità di trovare, nel nido al quale tornavano dopo anni di assenza, qualcuno che li avrebbe condotti per mano e li avrebbe accolti ricreando quel calore di cui avevano bisogno e che li avrebbe aiutati a ricostruire il medesimo calore che i precedenti abitanti avevano lasciato anni prima; si trattava, forse, del primo anello mancante? Anello necessario per ricongiungere i due estremi della catena spezzata?_

_Seduti intorno al tavolo, dopo che la nuova padrona di casa presentatasi con il nome di Kyoko li aveva invitati ad entrare, i due fratelli raccontarono quello che poterono; tacquero ovviamente su Athena e i sacri guerrieri, limitandosi a far sapere alla signora che, moltissimi anni prima, loro avevano vissuto in quella casa, che dopo averla lasciata per trasferirsi in Germania, erano rimasti orfani di entrambi i genitori in un incidente stradale e che, desiderosi di rimettere insieme i tasselli di un'infanzia trascorsa in modo caotico e complicato, con l'aiuto di un'amica, erano riusciti, il giorno precedente, a risalire all'indirizzo esatto. Fu Shun, ben consapevole delle difficoltà che Ikki aveva nel rapportarsi con altre persone, a raccontare tutto con la sua amabile voce in grado di far sciogliere anche il cuore più duro e la donna non rimase esente dall'inconsapevole malia del gentile fanciullo; non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso mentre parlava e la partecipazione che provava nell'ascolto, era resa evidente dalla commozione degli occhi che si facevano sempre più lucidi ad ogni parola pronunciata dal ragazzino. Shun non assunse un atteggiamento vittimista, si limitava a narrare i fatti con dolcezza, perché la loro ospite comprendesse i motivi che li avevano spinti fin lì e potesse fidarsi di loro. Non tralasciò di aggiungere quanto lui fosse riconoscente nei confronti del suo Ikki-Niichan che, pur essendo tanto piccolo egli stesso, si era preso cura di lui, come un vero padre, un padre bambino che tuttavia non gli aveva fatto mancare nulla._

_Alla fine lei annuì; per nascondere le lacrime che non poteva fare a meno di versare, diede loro le spalle e la videro rovistare tra frigorifero, credenza e fornelletti. Quando tornò, posò davanti ai ragazzi un invitante the bollente, con biscotti e dolcetti di ogni tipo._

"_Non doveva disturbarsi" si schernì Shun ma, dietro le insistenze di Kyoko, alla fine accettò volentieri quella dimostrazione di ospitalità mentre, nel frattempo, continuava ad accarezzare il pelo morbido di Pico che non aveva più voluto saperne di scendere dalle sue ginocchia._

_Dal canto suo Ikki, profondamente imbarazzato, non pronunciò una parola, finché la donna non gli lasciò altra scelta, indirizzandosi direttamente a lui, piegando il capo davanti al suo, facendo in modo che i loro sguardi fossero costretti ad incrociarsi mentre, con una mano, gli porgeva un biscotto:_

"_L'ho fatto io; modestia a parte sono bravissima a cucinare e sono anche vanitosa, quindi sarei lieta di avere il tuo apprezzamento."_

_Nel parlare sorrideva, di quel suo sorriso colmo di rassicurante attrattiva; Ikki deglutì e per un momento temette che ogni sua difesa psichica crollasse senza possibilità di recupero. Il desiderio di chiamarla "mamma" divenne così insopprimibile che ebbe paura di cadere vittima di un'insensata follia. In realtà la signora Kyoko non assomigliava a sua madre fisicamente, era anzi la tipica donna giapponese, dai capelli neri e gli occhi a mandorla, un modello decisamente lontano dall'avvenenza irlandese della quale Shun era lo specchio perfetto. Eppure, aspetto fisico a parte, era certo di poter affermare che la sua mamma era stata del tutto identica a questa giovane donna, comune se non insignificante nell'aspetto fisico ma non certo negli incantevoli modi di fare._

_Il volto in fiamme, come mai gli era capitato prima d'ora, Ikki allungò timidamente una mano per prendere ciò che gli veniva offerto e, sentendosi pesantemente osservato dalla condiscendenza affettuosa della donna, portò il biscotto alle labbra; al primo morso, un torrente di dolcezza scese a lenire il tormento del cuore, tanto che si chiese se per caso, nella ricetta, non fosse compreso un qualche misterioso componente benefico, ma era più portato a credere che tale influsso a quelle deliziose cibarie lo avessero trasmesso le mani della cuoca, mani di mamma desiderosa solo di portare felicità a coloro che amava, fosse anche con un gesto apparentemente così semplice come la preparazione di qualcosa di gradevole._

"_E'… buonissimo…" si trovò a sussurrare senza neanche accorgersene, mentre rintanava la testa tra le spalle e i suoi occhi vagavano da un punto all'altro del tavolo per sfuggire all'immaginaria minaccia di un imbarazzo che non sapeva mettere a tacere._

_Quando giunsero alla fine dello spuntino fuori programma, Shun prevenne ogni mossa della loro ospite e si alzò, nonostante le proteste della donna, per rimettere tutto in ordine; subito dopo si offrì di lavare tazze e cucchiaini, senza voler sentire ragioni, riuscendo al tempo stesso a dare a Pico, che non lo lasciava neanche per un attimo, tutte le attenzioni che richiedeva._

_Intanto, mentre il fanciullo si teneva in tal modo occupato, la donna si sedette accanto ad Ikki e, prima che il ragazzo potesse rendersene conto, gli mise una mano sulla spalla:_

"_E' molto bello quello che hai fatto e stai facendo per il tuo fratellino, ti ammiro molto…"_

_Qualcosa nel petto di Ikki si incrinò, fino a fargli male e una voce molto simile a quella appena udita risuonò nella sua mente, carezzevole, protettiva, rimembrandogli una promessa che gli aveva richiesto la proprietaria di tale voce, circa quattordici anni prima:_

"_Il tuo fratellino è speciale, voi siete speciali, perché siete fratelli e al mondo non c'è nessuno come voi… abbi cura di lui, sempre, finché avrete vita…"_

_Un forte giramento di testa lo fece barcollare; aveva giurato e aveva infranto il giuramento, non una sola volta. Scosse il capo, vinto nuovamente dall'ira senza controllo che provava verso se stesso:_

"_Non ho fatto nulla, non merito nessuna gratificazione."_

_Si pentì subito della durezza che aveva infuso nella frase, temeva di aver offeso quella donna gentile e gli sarebbe dispiaciuto ma proprio non era mai riuscito e non riusciva tuttora a dominare il proprio brutto carattere; invece lei non mutò la propria espressione e il sorriso ancora aleggiava sul suo volto, sembrava comprendere davvero le sfumature del cuore di Ikki._

"_Come se mi conoscesse da sempre e potesse leggermi dentro" si trovò a pensare il ragazzo e, nello stesso istante, una mano di Kyoko si posò tra i suoi capelli. Era troppo per Ikki; forse la fantasia e i suoi sogni gli giocavano brutti scherzi, forse era stato davvero troppo piccolo per ricordare tanto chiaramente anche solo alcuni particolari di tanti anni prima eppure… quello era il modo in cui sua madre era solita accarezzarlo, mentre cantava le sue ballate irlandesi per farlo addormentare o per calmarlo quando, già allora, un cosino sempre sporco e graffiato per quanto precoce di fisico ed intelletto, si lasciava prendere dal nervosismo; non era mai stato un bambino tranquillo e solo la madre sapeva controllare e dominare quella fiamma interiore che era nata insieme a lui. _

_Per poco non si mise ad urlare; doveva smetterla, non poteva ricordare tutte quelle cose, era la sua mente che creava fantasmi e illusioni per rendere tutto più difficile e prendersi gioco di lui. _

_L'esplosione di una risata lo riscosse e lo spinse a voltarsi, macchinalmente, verso il fratellino che da tanto non gli appariva così radioso, come se improvvisamente potesse gustare, tutte insieme, le soddisfazioni innocenti di un'infanzia ritrovata, anche se per poco._

"_Ah, se potessi donarti tutto questo per sempre angelo mio."_

_Mentre formulava tra sé quella preghiera che, sapeva, non sarebbe stata mai ascoltata, si immerse del tutto nella giocosa lotta che il fanciullo aveva intrapreso con il cagnolino il quale, sentendosi trascurato da troppo tempo, aveva preso d'assalto l'orlo inferiore dei pantaloni bianchi, ben deciso a non lasciarsi scappare quell'essere umano così ben disposto a lasciarsi piegare dai suoi capricci di cucciolo bisognoso d'attenzione. Le labbra di Ikki si piegarono in un sorriso, era impossibile resistere a quella scena deliziosa; quando infine Shun venne trascinato a terra dall'impeto del gioco e Pico si mise letteralmente a calpestargli la nuca, il fratello maggiore si alzò e andò verso di loro, lasciandosi finalmente del tutto andare all'ilarità che non era più in grado di trattenere:_

"_Siete una coppia perfetta, vi assomigliate come due gocce d'acqua!"_

_Ragazzino e cane riemersero dalla zuffa, il primo tenendo tra le mani il batuffolo di pelo e rispondendo con una divertita e disarmante linguaccia. _

_Kyoko era rimasta in disparte e osservava il tutto visibilmente compiaciuta e lieta di poter offrire ai due fratelli sfortunati quei momenti di spensieratezza che probabilmente mai avevano conosciuto; infine si accostò e lambì lievemente il braccio di Ikki con le sue dita gentili:_

"_Vado un attimo fuori con Pico che deve fare la sua passeggiata; voi restate un po' qui da soli e girate per la casa, senza fare complimenti e prendetevi tutto il tempo che desiderate."_

_Visibilmente commosso, Shun chinò il capo in segno di ringraziamento e questa volta Ikki seguì il suo esempio e lo fece con una gratitudine tale che Kyoko accentuò per un attimo il sorriso e annuì verso di lui, sfiorandolo ancora con una carezza, prima di allontanarsi e raggiungere la porta d'ingresso._

"_Pico! Qui bello!"_

_Si voltò ancora per un attimo, invitando il cane a raggiungerla, prese il guinzaglio appeso accanto allo stipite interno e, seguita dal vivace animaletto scomparve oltre la soglia, lanciando un ultimo saluto._

_Rimasti soli, i due fratelli non si mossero subito, ancora incerti, chiedendosi se quella che vivevano fosse la realtà, tanto appariva confusa con il sogno, o forse con il passato… o semplicemente, quella singolare atmosfera, era il risultato dato dal rinsaldarsi degli anelli di quella catena che fluttuava nel tempo? Adesso che la casa era a loro completa disposizione e non chiedeva altro ai ragazzi che l'immergersi in essa, pronta ormai a restituire a tutti e due la loro storia, non sapevano da che parte cominciare, i loro piedi erano inchiodati, così come le menti e i pensieri. Il silenzio era scandito dal ticchettio monotono e straniante di un orologio appeso al muro del soggiorno e dallo sgocciolio insistente del lavello. Fu quest'ultimo particolare a riscuotere Shun che, scostandosi il solito ciuffo ribelle dal naso, si diresse verso il lavabo e girò con forza il rubinetto, finché la nenia snervante della goccia d'acqua si ridusse e pian piano scomparve._

"_L'avevo chiuso male" sospirò nervosamente ma non era certo dovuta a quell'insignificante disattenzione la tensione dei del suo spirito in tempesta. Aveva i nervi talmente a fior di pelle che, quando la mano di Ikki si posò sulla sua spalla, fece un balzo, trattenendosi a stento dall'urlare._

"_Cerca di rilassarti, ti prego, non crollarmi proprio adesso."_

_Ikki si sentì egoista dopo aver pronunciato quella supplica; dal momento esatto in cui avevano intrapreso insieme quell'avventura Shun si era rivelato il più forte, sostenendolo con la sua sola, generosa presenza e adesso che aveva mostrato un primo attimo di cedimento, ora che forse richiedeva al fratello maggiore di fungere almeno per un po' da appoggio, quest'ultimo non glielo permetteva, pregandolo con il tono di chi, in preda al terrore, pretende di essere costantemente condotto per mano. Per questo l'istante successivo, costrinse il fratellino a voltarsi, fino a guardarlo in faccia, per potergli sorridere e strizzare l'occhio con fare complice. I lineamenti contratti di Shun si distesero e ricambiarono, grati, il sorriso, quindi il fanciullo nascose il volto sul petto del fratello, crogiolandosi per un po' in un abbraccio che non gli venne negato._

_Ikki sospirò di sollievo; finalmente era riuscito ad assumere il ruolo del fratello maggiore ed a mantenere, per la prima volta nel corso di quella giornata infinita, quella lontana promessa che fece a sua madre._

_Di comune accordo si separarono; ciascuno di loro doveva compiere un percorso specifico e strettamente personale, per ricostruire la storia che li aveva voluti uniti e fratelli; si mossero, i passi di ciascuno in differenti direzioni, a cercare differenti risposte, a scovare differenti memorie che alla fine avrebbero messo insieme, confrontandosi e riconoscendole, riconoscendosi essi stessi, una volta di più, fratelli in completa simbiosi e in perfetta comunione spirituale._

_Fu l'istinto a prenderli per mano e a condurli, ciascuno, verso una meta._

_Fu così che, mentre Shun esplorava l'interno, i passi di Ikki si diressero su per le scale e, infine, davanti alla porta che dava sul balcone; la aprì, immergendosi nel primo imbrunire. Il sole non era ancora scomparso ma il pomeriggio era avanzato e cominciava a smarrirsi nelle ombre della sera che progredivano implacabili. Ikki chiuse gli occhi, avrebbe voluto che la notte scendesse, in quell'istante, per ricreare le immagini che presero a scorrere e a vivere, ora nitide, nel suo cuore. Poi poté riaprire gli occhi, il presente non condizionava più nulla, bastava la sua memoria non più ingannevole a ricostruire il tutto. Nessuno scherzo dell'immaginazione questa volta, fu assolutamente certo della verità concreta di ciò che stava rivivendo._

_Non gli sembrò neanche strano di scorgere, nell'angolo accanto alla porta, una panca, nel punto esatto in cui era posizionata quattordici anni prima; si sarebbe forse stupito nel vedere il proprio sorriso colmo d'amore, probabilmente da troppo tempo non sorrideva così, forse non lo aveva mai più fatto da quand'era bambino._

_I suoi occhi intrisi di sensazioni nostalgiche e calde al tempo stesso, fissavano quella panca, una mano scese ad accarezzare lo schienale, con un'affettività tale da far pensare che stesse accarezzando un essere vivente. Non poteva essere la stessa panca, ne era consapevole ma in fondo, in quel momento, non faceva troppa differenza._

_Nella sua mente, in tal modo, non toccava il legno nel quale era forgiato quel rozzo sedile, ma la donna che vi era seduta sopra e poi il bimbo, che giaceva tra le sue braccia, gli occhioni da cucciolo enormi, spalancati a osservare quel mondo che ancora non conosceva; povera creatura innocente, pensò Ikki, mentre lacrime silenziose presero a scivolare lungo le sue guance, come poteva sapere, allora, cosa quel mondo gli avrebbe riservato?_

"_Ma non lo sapevo neanche io" sussurrò in un soffio "e anche io ero piccolo e innocente, allora…"_

_E le sue carezze si rivolsero all'altro bambino, poco più grande, seduto ai piedi dell'uomo dall'aspetto bonario e felice in quegli attimi di assoluta gioia._

"_Papà…"_

_Nessuno di loro immaginava in cosa si sarebbe mutata la loro perfetta esistenza, nessuno di loro immaginava che quella gioia, di lì a poco, sarebbe stata infranta senza alcuna pietà._

_Una meteora attraversò in quel momento il cielo immaginario della sua memoria, una scia di commozione mista a speranza pianta dalla costellazione di Andromeda, brillante più che mai in quella lontana notte settembrina, una fugace scintilla di stella, specchiatasi insieme agli altri astri negli occhi del bimbo in fasce che sembravano contemplarli e accoglierli in sé nella loro immacolata innocenza… e quella lacrima di infinito battezzò il bambino…_

"…_il mio Shun…"_

_Le palpebre di Ikki, serratesi sull'ultima immagine del se stesso di tanti anni prima saltellante intorno al fratellino che aveva trovato il proprio nome, si aprirono nuovamente, proprio mentre quelle del neonato Shun si chiudevano nel placido sonno dell'infanzia._

_Ikki si portò una mano alla fronte, colto da un incontrollato capogiro che rischiò di farlo cadere e lo costrinse a sorreggersi, con l'altra mano, al muro davanti a lui, soffocando un gemito, di disperazione, di nostalgia, di rabbia ma forgiato altresì in tante altre emozioni a stento represse._

_Il fanciullo dagli occhi di bosco e dai capelli d'oro era rimasto dentro la casa, dapprima indeciso su cosa avrebbe fatto ma il cuore e l'istinto erano le guide migliori e furono le uniche voci che fu disposto ad ascoltare. Dopo aver salito le scale insieme al fratello, mentre quest'ultimo imboccava la direzione che lo avrebbe condotto all'esterno, Shun si avviò nella direzione opposta, avanzando in punta di piedi, quasi come se quel luogo fosse un tempio e lui un devoto preoccupato di non offendere le presenze sacrali che dimoravano in esso. Si era anche tolto le pantofole che lui ed Ikki avevano indossato sulla soglia della casa, perché i passi risuonassero ancora più delicati, le calze bianche frusciavano appena sul pavimento di legno scuro, come una piacevole carezza intrisa d'affetto._

_Un po' più avanti lungo lo stretto corridoio, un raggio di luce tracciava una strada per lui e i granelli di polvere danzanti in quel barlume erano per il fanciullo altrettanti folletti usciti da una fiaba e lì giunti a prenderlo per mano; forse l'avrebbero condotto in uno di quei regni incantati nei quali gli esseri umani restavano per centinaia di anni, convinti che fossero passati solo pochi giorni, forse non sarebbe più riuscito a tornare indietro dopo aver deciso di intraprendere quella via. _

_Ma il desiderio di sapere, di scoprire, di ritrovarsi, superava ogni timore irrazionale, così seguì i folletti, seguì il fascio luminoso e svoltò attraverso una porta aperta; si fermò sull'uscio, a contemplare il regno incantato nel quale era stato introdotto. Il bagliore penetrava da una finestra abbastanza ampia da lasciare che la luce diurna, fino all'ultimo, lottasse ad armi pari con l'oscurità, dando origine ad una penombra che sfumava i colori in una morbida tavolozza di tinte delicate. La stanza era abbastanza grande se si teneva conto delle dimensioni ridotte di tutta la casa e, accostati alle pareti perpendicolari alla porta e alla finestra, c'erano due lettini, chiaramente destinati ad accogliere il sonno di due bimbi. In quell'ambiente abbastanza tradizionale, Shun si sarebbe aspettato di trovare dei futon ma al tempo stesso sentiva che andava bene così… neanche lui ed Ikki dormivano nei futon da piccini…_

_Scosse il capo velocemente, per scrollare via l'ondata di smarrimento._

"_Ma smettila" si rimproverò mentalmente "Come posso saperlo? E comunque perché dovrebbe essere come allora?"_

_La sua attenzione però non era attratta tanto dai giacigli ordinati, con i loro piumoni variopinti, quanto dallo scatolone che campeggiava nel centro della stanza; in effetti non vi era molto altro, il mobilio si riduceva ad un piccolo armadio, a due comodini e a due tavolini a misura di bambino appoggiati contro il muro vicino alla finestra; quell'arredamento decisamente spoglio accentuava l'ampiezza della stanza, permettendo a quel contenitore dalle rispettabili dimensioni di concentrare su di sé l'attenzione non appena si sbirciava dentro. Sembrava messo lì apposta per invitare Shun a considerarlo, proprio come il raggio di luce, i folletti di polvere, ogni elemento un tassello atto a comporre il puzzle che il fanciullo aveva bisogno di completare._

_Un passo dopo l'altro, lentamente, con la sensazione di trovarsi su un filo sospeso al di sopra di un baratro senza fondo e proprio per questo avanzando con la massima cautela, si diresse verso lo scatolone e lì si chinò, con timore reverenziale, terrorizzato al solo pensiero di sfiorarlo, forse perché gli sembrava di violare qualcosa che non gli apparteneva… o che non gli apparteneva più… e quest'ultima sensazione gli provocò una fitta straziante al cuore. Portandosi una mano al petto, credette per un istante di svenire e serrò le palpebre, mentre gli occhi prendevano a lacrimare._

_Quando li riaprì, sussultò alla vista di qualcosa che ancora non aveva notato… avrebbe giurato a se stesso che non ci fosse prima… il momento in cui aveva chiuso gli occhi aveva assunto un qualche particolare significato? Una sorta di spartiacque, di linea immaginaria tra il presente e il passato?_

"_Sto vaneggiando…" mormorò, mentre allungava una mano tremante a sfiorare ciò da cui non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo "C'era sicuramente anche prima ma forse… forse non ero ancora pronto… a notarlo…"_

_Era un coniglietto di pezza, verde, vistosamente vecchio e logoro; da molto tempo doveva aver perso la propria originaria morbidezza. Al posto di uno dei due occhi vi era un bottone nero, un tentativo di rappezzarlo al meglio dopo che, evidentemente, aveva subito un incidente per mano di un bambino maldestro._

_La scena che si dipinse nella mente di Shun fu così nitida che il fanciullo credette di vederla prendere consistenza, attimo dopo attimo, sotto il suo sguardo in preda ad un dolce smarrimento; credette di poter toccare i due bimbi che giocavano seduti a terra, fantasmi sulla tela tessuta dal tempo, spiriti testimoni di eventi dall'incerto realismo, numi tutelari di ricordi che chiedevano di essere riafferrati._

_Il più piccolo, un batuffolo nella sua tutina rosa, i riccioli d'oro che incorniciavano un visetto bianco e sorridente, gli occhi un po' socchiusi, immersi nell'affetto che le sue braccine stavano donando al coniglietto, verde come le sue iridi dal colore sicuramente particolare in quella zona della Terra nella quale gli abitanti si distinguevano per tutt'altre caratteristiche fisiche, si dondolava cullandosi da solo e cullando, al contempo, quel coniglietto che per lui era sicuramente il suo cucciolo in carne ed ossa. Il pupazzo era ancora intatto, pulito, soffice, gli occhi entrambi al loro posto e anch'essi così simili a quelli del suo minuscolo proprietario._

_Il bimbo più grande, lui sì tipicamente orientale nei tratti, si avvicinò e, un po' bruscamente, tentò di strappare il pupazzo dalle mani del piccolo; quest'ultimo, supplichevole, farfugliò alcune parole incomprensibili per chiunque ma non per Shun… come poteva non comprendere, il fanciullo, il linguaggio acerbo di quell'esserino vestito di rosa? Sorrise Shun adolescente… il rosa doveva essere già allora nel suo destino, colore della sua armatura e del suo caldo cosmo. _

_No, non poteva non comprendere le parole del bambino… erano le sue stesse parole in fondo… e si trovò a pronunciarle insieme al se stesso di tanti anni prima:_

"_Piano Ikki-Niichan, gli fai male!"_

_Era troppo tardi; il bimbo più grande afferrò il coniglietto con una tale energia, stringendo le dita sul muso dell'animale di pezza che, l'istante successivo, volò all'indietro, ritrovandosi seduto a terra e stringendo nel proprio pugno uno dei due occhi finti. _

_Gli interminabili istanti di silenzio che seguirono avevano un che di agghiacciante; il bambino più piccolo faceva correre gli occhi, ora sgranati in tutta la loro ampiezza e accesi di miriadi di umide stelle, dal coniglietto accecato che ancora teneva in mano alla mano del fratello chiusa sul misfatto appena compiuto. Le labbra del piccolino intanto tremolavano indizio, insieme al lucore liquido degli occhi di smeraldo, dell'esplosione di pianto che sarebbe seguita. Gli occhi del fratello maggiore non erano meno sgranati e terrorizzati, il corpicino scosso dai brividi tipici dei bambini consapevoli di aver compiuto qualcosa che, nella loro mente innocente, poteva essere la più terribile delle malefatte._

_Al primo strillo del fratellino, il più grande si mise carponi e, gattonando, avanzò verso di lui, tendendo le braccine e stringendolo forte a sé mentre sussurrava, con i suoi vocaboli incerti:_

"_Non l'ho ucciso, non volevo fargli male, vedrai che ora mamma lo cura."_

_E la mamma giunse, bella, i capelli d'oro che morbidamente danzavano intorno al corpo flessuoso, gli occhi grandi, dal colore di foresta, come quelli del suo bambino più piccolo; si chinò in un movimento degno di un'elfa dei boschi e abbracciò entrambi i piccoli:_

"_Su su, ora mettiamo a posto tutto."_

_Dietro di lei avanzò un uomo, l'aspetto del tipico giapponese; non era particolarmente attraente ma il sorriso amabile, i lineamenti di un viso palesemente buono, spingevano immediatamente a volergli bene._

"_Che hai combinato Ikki?" rise rassicurante "Quello che tocchi rompi!"_

_Quindi si accucciò accanto alla donna e, mentre lei si incaricava del piccolino, l'uomo prese in braccio il fratello maggiore, asciugandogli le lacrime che inevitabilmente erano scese anche a lui:_

"_Dai, stai tranquillo, non è successo niente di grave"._

_Alla comparsa di quelle due persone, lo Shun del presente si portò una mano alla bocca, soffocando un singhiozzo:_

"_Papà… mamma…"_

_La donna si sedette su una sedia accanto al lettino che evidentemente apparteneva al bambino più piccolo, circondato da sbarre imbottite per evitare che il suo proprietario cadesse nel sonno o si facesse male sbattendo contro la barriera; adagiò il piccolo sulle coperte morbide e si mise ad osservare il coniglietto con aria da esperta:_

"_Non ho molto materiale a mia disposizione ma qualcosa di accettabile si può fare."_

_Quindi si rivolse al bambino che, ormai rassicurato, si era subito alzato, aggrappato con le manine al bordo della recinzione protettiva, in punta di piedi, gli occhi enormi ed attenti, ancora tersi e più lustri che mai per il pianto recente ma ora fiduciosi e convinti che la mamma avrebbe trovato, come sempre, la soluzione giusta:_

"_Non temere Shun-chan, il tuo coniglietto sta bene e ci vedrà di nuovo. Sarà anzi ancora più bello e particolare, perché i due occhi differenti lo renderanno diverso da tutti gli altri coniglietti." Anche Ikki si era calmato e scrutava la giovane donna dall'alto della sua posizione, aggrappato al collo del padre con una mano, mentre si metteva in bocca il dito della mano libera, rosicchiandoselo nervosamente ma senza più timore, perché la mamma non poteva sbagliare._

_La scena sfumò e gli occhi di Shun focalizzarono nuovamente solo il coniglietto; non si era reso conto di averlo toccato, per poi prenderlo, sollevandolo da quello scatolone colmo di giocattoli; si perse a contemplare quell'occhio sostituito da un bottone nero e gli sembrò molto più bello dell'altro globo con la sua iride verde, viva e perfetta. Sfiorò la parte rozzamente riparata con una delle sue dita lunghe ed affusolate, non lo sfiorò neanche per un attimo il pensiero che l'autrice di quella riparazione non doveva essere molto portata a cucire, per lui era l'intervento colmo di amore di un angelo generoso… di una madre…_

_Non provando più a trattenere il nuovo singhiozzo che lottava per uscire, si strinse il pupazzo al petto, chinando il capo sulle ruvide orecchie e dando libero sfogo ad un'autentica invocazione:_

"_Mamma… papà… vi voglio bene!"_

_Rimase così, in lacrime, non seppe per quanto, finché il sogno nuovamente lo rapì, sulle note di una melodia soave, una ninnananna che lui conosceva molto bene, benché non potesse avere neanche due anni l'ultima volta che l'aveva udita. Tuttavia seppe che quella era la voce della sua mamma e che, per far addormentare lui ed Ikki-Niisan, o per calmarli ogni volta che qualcosa non andava, intonava quelle tenere note con la sua voce cristallina e dolce, le cui sfumature sembravano appartenere ad una creatura uscita da una di quelle leggende incantate alle quali solo gli spiriti puri e gli animi nobili erano ancora disposti a credere._

_Non era un canto giapponese; Shun non sapeva tradurre le parole di quella lingua ma, grazie ai dischi e ai generi musicali che solitamente era avvezzo ad ascoltare, poté riconoscerla come gaelico o comunque qualcosa del genere, qualcosa che affondava le proprie radici nell'antica Europa del Nord._

_Aprì gli occhi, certo che ormai il sogno stesse svanendo del tutto, perché la realtà lo circondava, la stanza era chiaramente quella del presente, i lettini erano quelli attuali, lo scatolone ricolmo di giochi decisamente moderni a parte quel pupazzetto verde che ancora stringeva a sé._

_E allora perché il canto non cessava?_

_Si voltò, le sue iridi di smeraldo più che mai simili a quelle del bambino che era stato, altrettanto grandi, altrettanto innocenti ed intense; la sua mamma stava avanzando verso di lui… ma l'immagine quasi subito si dissolse, per sovrapporsi e fondersi con quella di Kyoko, tanto diversa e simile al tempo stesso; aveva così poco significato, in fondo, l'aspetto fisico. Le braccia di Shun scivolarono lungo i fianchi, il coniglietto si adagiò mollemente sul pavimento ma un arto del pupazzo rimase prigioniero della mano sinistra del fanciullo che rimaneva inginocchiato, inerte, a seguire con i suoi occhi immensi e intrisi di lacrime i passi della donna, sempre più vicini. Lei continuava ad intonare la melodia, anche se non pronunciandone le parole ma rendendone alla perfezione i complessi vocalizzi e, senza smettere di cantare, si accovacciò accanto al fanciullo; lui non reagì quando la donna lo avvolse nel suo abbraccio, attirandolo contro il proprio petto, si abbandonò semplicemente a quella stretta, come se non avesse desiderato altro in tutta la propria vita._

_Fu per seguire quel canto a lui tanto caro che Ikki si decise ad abbandonare il terrazzo, sulle tracce sonore di una melodia caduta nella dimenticanza per troppo tempo. Era una ninnananna di quelle che solo una madre avrebbe saputo intonare in quel modo, il ragazzo non aveva più pensato a quel canto, fino a quegli istanti in cui le sue orecchie se ne erano impadronite e ora continuavano a nutrirsene, insaziabili. Suo malgrado, una lacrima scese ad accarezzargli la guancia e Ikki neanche provò a scacciarla._

"_Come ho potuto dimenticarla?" si disse, senza pensare che probabilmente tante cose le aveva relegate nel profondo della sua anima, non obliate ma nascoste, celate alla sua coscienza perché non lo facessero soffrire troppo._

_I suoi passi erano lenti, un po' incerti mentre si avvicinava alla sorgente del canto finché, svoltando un angolo, giunse nella stanza in cui Shun giaceva tra le braccia di colei che dava vita a quel motivo antico e fatato, forse composto da qualche elfo centenario, abitante delle foreste irlandesi, nell' arcana lingua che nessun umano poteva comprendere._

_Il ragazzo tese una mano ma non osò fare di più e si immobilizzò così, il braccio teso in avanti, una gamba davanti all'altra, in un movimento cristallizzato che ne aveva in potenza uno successivo bloccato sul nascere da una qualche strana malia. E, nonostante non emise alcun rumore nell'avvicinarsi alle due figure abbracciate, sembrò che la donna fosse consapevole da molto prima della sua venuta e si voltò a guardarlo, senza smettere di cantare, come se l'avesse atteso. In una mossa speculare a quella di Ikki, anche lei tese un braccio, per formulare un chiaro invito senza bisogno di parole._

"_Mamma…"_

_Pronunciare tale termine e ritrovarsi tra le braccia della donna, insieme al fratellino, fu tuttuno, come se Ikki non avesse atteso altro nel corso di tutta la sua vita; non si preoccupò di trattenere i singhiozzi, l'orgoglioso cucciolo di Fenice singhiozzava come un bambino che aveva ritrovato la strada di casa dopo essersi smarrito in un incubo e, la cosa che più lo avrebbe sempre stupito nel ricordare l'episodio, era il fatto che non se ne vergognasse, che non si sentisse umiliato per quella dimostrazione di fragilità estrema._

"_Quale essere umano, anche molto più vecchio di me, non proverebbe uno stravolgimento morale nel rivedere per un solo istante la propria madre, dopo anni di esistenza da orfano?" era la spiegazione che dava a se stesso e che avrebbe dato anche agli altri se mai avesse avuto l'occasione o l'obbligo di raccontare la propria esperienza._

_La fine del canto che coincise con lo sciogliersi di quell'abbraccio, fu in un certo senso come una nuova perdita ma al tempo stesso arricchita dalla consapevolezza di aver ritrovato qualcosa che non li avrebbe mai più abbandonati. Rimasero inginocchiati davanti a Kyoko che sorrideva loro con genuina innocenza, come se ciò che era appena accaduto fosse stato per lei la cosa più naturale del mondo:_

"_E' una canzone in gaelico, le parole sono assolutamente incomprensibili, diciamo che le interpreto liberamente."_

_Con una tenera risatina si alzò, li invitò a prendere le sue mani e loro, ancora in balia del benevolo incantesimo con cui quella fata li aveva stregati, accolsero spontaneamente quel gesto, mettendosi in piedi a loro volta, incapaci di distogliere da lei gli sguardi commossi e rapiti. Li condusse attraverso il corridoio nella stanza attigua, un'altra camera, quella che lei, probabilmente, condivideva con il marito; li lasciò sulla soglia e, dopo essersi diretta verso uno scaffale sul quale erano accatastati ordinatamente dischi in vinile e compact disc, raccolse qualcosa dall'angolino più nascosto, un oggetto che, in mezzo a quel materiale musicale dal sapore moderno, sapeva di antico, di artigianale e proprio per questo intriso dell'inconfondibile poesia propria solo del materiale d'altri tempi. Si trattava di un vecchio nastro, senza custodia ma amorevolmente avvolto in uno strato di carta, con l'evidente intenzione di proteggerlo dagli agenti esterni:_

"_Io credo che questo appartenga a voi. E' il brano originale, non conosco il nome della cantante, vostra madre non l'ha scritto ma è così bello che tutte le sere lo faccio ascoltare ai miei figli per farli addormentare. Non preoccupatevi, ne ho un'altra copia, me l'ero fatta perché non rischiasse di andare perduto."_

_Fissarono entrambi la sua mano aperta a mostrare la musicassetta ma nessuno dei due osava muoversi per prenderla in consegna; allora Kyoko strinse tra le sue dita sottili il polso di Ikki e lo obbligò a mostrarle il palmo, dove lei posò solennemente il nastro, tutto questo senza abbandonare il proprio rassicurante sorriso, non privo di una certa fermezza. _

_In quel medesimo istante, un abbaio al piano inferiore, accompagnato dallo squillante trillo di risate infantili, riportò tutti e tre allo scorrere naturale del tempo. Kyoko si riscosse e guardò l'orologio appeso alla parete della camera:_

"_Ma è tardissimo! Mio marito e i ragazzi sono già a casa, devo correre a preparare la cena!"_

_Si avviò verso le scale ma, prima di imboccare il primo gradino, si voltò ancora verso di loro:_

"_Naturalmente vi fermerete anche voi, mi farete felice e anche il resto della mia famiglia non potrà fare a meno di amarvi… siete un po' i fratelli maggiori dei miei figli in fondo…"_

_Sussultarono, colti alla sprovvista da una tale asserzione, poi si guardarono e scoprirono il sorriso l'uno sul volto dell'altro; la mano di Ikki si sollevò, si insinuò nella ciocca di capelli che lambiva la guancia del fratellino e, accarezzandolo, la accompagnò dietro all'orecchio, attirando il volto del fanciullo contro il proprio petto._

"_Non domandiamoci nulla" concluse "lasciamo che tutto sia così, assurdo e perfetto."_

_Il resto della serata trascorse tra un'ottima cena a base di verdure e tenpura vegetariano e la naturale allegria di una famiglia unita e serena. I due bambini, Gentaro e Yukiya, erano deliziosi e, siccome il destino aveva deciso di fare lo spiritoso fino in fondo quel giorno, tra loro vi erano due anni di differenza, come tra Ikki e Shun e come loro si adoravano incondizionatamente. Il padre era un uomo benevolo e dolce, non appariscente di aspetto ma gradevole nei suoi lineamenti cordiali e li accolse con calore, commuovendosi visibilmente mentre Kyoko gli raccontava la loro storia._

_Shun si immerse completamente nei giochi in cui i bambini e Pico lo trascinavano senza sosta, vittime tutti e tre dell'attrattiva che il fanciullo inconsapevolmente esercitava intorno a sé e Ikki, che invece ne era consapevole eccome, si perdeva a guardarlo e a desiderare per l'ennesima volta, quel giorno, che il suo fratellino potesse giocare e ridere sempre così, che potesse dimenticare ogni dolore, ogni paura, ogni lacrima pianta per colpe che non gli appartenevano e delle quali, tuttavia, si faceva costantemente carico._

_Giunse l'ora di congedarsi, con la promessa di non perdere i contatti e i due ragazzi, allontanandosi da quel piccolo paradiso che aveva loro ridonato le memorie di un passato ora più vivo che mai nei loro cuori, si voltarono più volte, a salutare la famigliola che li osservava dalla soglia; Yukiya, il bambino più piccolo, teneva stretto al petto il coniglietto verde e appariva pensieroso mentre non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dal fanciullo biondo che era stato tanto tenero e gentile con tutti loro. Infine, mentre i due fratellini erano ormai a parecchi metri di distanza e non si voltavano quasi più per salutarli, il piccolo spiccò una corsa improvvisa, con Pico alle calcagna._

"_Shun, aspetta!" chiamò con tutto il fiato che la sua vocetta sottile gli permetteva. _

_Raggiunto da quell'invito e dagli abbai concitati di Pico, il fanciullo interpellato si voltò e per poco non cadde all'indietro quando entrambi i cuccioli di casa gli si catapultarono quasi in braccio; il bambino si fermò un attimo prima di finirgli addosso, mentre il cagnetto prese a saltellargli intorno e a raspargli con veemenza i pantaloni bianchi, tanto che Shun, ridendo, non poté negargli un'ulteriore dose di coccole. Ma l'istante successivo, la sua attenzione fu attratta dal cipiglio serioso di Yukiya che, timidissimo, sembrava cercare il coraggio di dire qualcosa._

"_Che cosa c'è?" lo incoraggiò Shun, con la sua parlata incantevole, alla quale era impossibile resistere, la sua capacità innata di mettere a proprio agio gli altri era in grado di far passare ogni timore anche alla più timida delle creature._

_Il piccolo abbassò il capo e lo rintanò tra le braccia sottili che tese in avanti, per portare il coniglio di pezza davanti allo sguardo di Shun._

"_Io credo che lui voglia venire con te!" esclamò in un fiato, così velocemente che rischiò di mangiarsi le parole ma Shun comprese benissimo e, dopo un attimo di stupore, sorrise e posò una mano sulla testolina bruna, invitandola così a mostrarsi, con tutta la profondità dei suoi occhi neri a mandorla._

"_Ma il coniglietto abita con te adesso e siccome te nei sei preso cura così bene, credo che sia giusto che continui ad occuparti tu di lui."_

_Yukiya lasciò ricadere le braccia ma non si arrese e scosse veementemente il capo:_

"_Lui mi ha detto che vuole venire con te!"_

_Poi, storcendo le labbra come se si fosse immerso in pensieri profondi e troppo complicati per la sua età, riprese, più calmo, riflessivo come un piccolo adulto:_

"_Vuoi sapere cosa mi ha detto? Che siccome lui è l'unico ricordo che ti resta della tua infanzia, di tuo papà e di tua mamma, dovrebbe proprio venire con te… io ho ancora tutta la mia famiglia… tu hai più bisogno di lui di quanto lo abbia io, perché in lui, ogni volta che lo guarderai, ritroverai qualche nuovo ricordo forse… o forse rivivrai gli stessi ricordi ma sarà bello guardarlo e riviverli…"_

_Accorgendosi che stava cominciando a perdere il filo del proprio discorso, il piccolo pronunciò precipitosamente le ultime parole poi si zittì, imbarazzato e confuso, le gote arrossate, i lineamenti del viso atteggiati al broncio disarmante dell'infanzia._

_Gli occhi di Shun si erano inumiditi e il fanciullo non osava rispondere, non voleva che il bimbo udisse la sua voce arrochita dal pianto; ringraziò mentalmente il fratello maggiore quando questi gli fece percepire la propria presenza, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, facendogli udire, l'attimo successivo, la sua voce calda, carezzevole in quel momento come raramente Ikki sapeva esserlo:_

"_Io credo che dovresti accettare, otooto-kun."_

Così intrapresero a ritroso il cammino lungo il viale di crisantemi, abbandonando il passato per tornare al presente ma sentendosi finalmente completi, come se qualcosa di molto importante fosse stata loro restituita, qualcosa che avevano perso, qualcosa che sentivano da sempre presente dentro di sé ma confusa, impalpabile, nulla più che sogno indistinto ed irreale.

Adesso la storia della loro vita aveva acquistato un senso, la loro esistenza si era fatta più concreta che mai, non avevano perso del tutto il loro passato, come avevano temuto all'inizio di quella giornata complessa ma lo avevano riconquistato definitivamente e potevano stringerlo gelosamente a sé, proprio come il fanciullo di quattordici anni stringeva il suo coniglietto ritrovato, come il ragazzo di sedici teneva tra le dita, celato all'interno della tasca dei pantaloni rossi, il nastro con incisa la ninnananna che la mamma cantava quand'erano piccoli, anelli mancanti di una catena che si era ricostituita del tutto.

Procedevano più sicuri adesso di quanto non lo fossero mai stati, nessuno dei due avrebbe più sbagliato strada perché i volti della madre e del padre erano davanti a loro, a guidarli, a condurli per mano e anche in quel momento i fanciulli li vedevano sorridere nella loro direzione, vedevano i loro volti fare capolino tra gli astri che si schiudevano per loro e la luna illuminava il sorriso dei genitori, orgogliosi e lieti di quei due figli generosi e nobili.

Nella notte che calava sempre più fonda a cullare il sonno di Tokyo, per quella volta il lucore del cosmo si trasformò nell'abbraccio di un padre e di una madre a due ragazzini che, dopo tanto tempo, si sentivano meno soli nella lotta intrapresa fin da piccoli per sopportare il loro straziante destino.

Poi il più piccolo cominciò a cantare, con la sua voce dolce, quella che da allora entrambi avrebbero chiamato "la canzone della mamma" e il più grande chiuse gli occhi, aggrappandosi alla mano che l'avrebbe riportato a casa, non importava dove; l'universo intero sarebbe stato "casa" per loro, finché fossero rimasti insieme.


End file.
